


да, это пожалуй, немного перебор

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Inappropriate Reactions To Mortal Peril, Let Me Take A Selfie, Live From Paris It's Alya Césaire!, Multi, Secret Identities, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: — Боже мой, — говорит Алья. — Боже мой. Божемой.—Боже мой!— орет Кот Нуар, на полной скорости подхватывая ее на руки, и уносится вперед, пока асфальт под ногами буквальнотает.Алью бесит, что надиранию акуманизированной задницы он предпочел унести лично ее подальше от линии огня. Впрочем, она жаловаться не собирается — Кот унес ее на пожарную лестницу, а оттуда все еще можно снять отменный материал сЛедибаг. Подписчики будут в экстазе. И Алья полностью на их стороне.— Ты можешь держать меня покрепче? — интересуется она, выгибая руки, чтобы поймать удачный ракурс с вращающимся пятнистым йо-йо. Наверное, стоило уже купить стабилизатор для камеры, потому что это уже третий(как минимум)раз, когда ее уносят с места событий, как нашкодившего котенка. — Буду премного благодарна.— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать для нашей любимой безрассудной журналистки, — сухо отвечает Кот Нуар.— Звезд с неба не прошу, — отвечает Алья, щурясь в экран.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire/Chat Noir, one-sided Alya Césaire/Ladybug, one-sided Chat Noir/Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	да, это пожалуй, немного перебор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [yeah we got a little higher than we probably should](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670694) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



— Боже мой, — говорит Алья. — Боже мой. Боже _мой._

— _Боже мой!_ — орет Кот Нуар, на полной скорости подхватывая ее на руки, и уносится вперед, пока асфальт под ногами буквально _тает._ Алью бесит, что надиранию акуманизированной задницы он предпочел унести лично ее подальше от линии огня. Впрочем, она жаловаться не собирается — Кот унес ее на пожарную лестницу, а оттуда все еще можно снять отменный материал с _Ледибаг_. Подписчики будут в экстазе. И Алья полностью на их стороне.

— Ты можешь держать меня покрепче? — интересуется она, выгибая руки, чтобы поймать удачный ракурс с вращающимся пятнистым йо-йо. Наверное, стоило уже купить стабилизатор для камеры, потому что это уже третий _(как минимум)_ раз, когда ее уносят с места событий, как нашкодившего котенка. — Буду премного благодарна.  
  
— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать для нашей любимой безрассудной журналистки, — сухо отвечает Кот Нуар.  
  
— Звезд с неба не прошу, — отвечает Алья, щурясь в экран, пока Кот забирается по ближайшему зданию. — О-о-о-о. Вот это реально смотрится…  
  
Одержимый разворачивается и обрушивает в их сторону волну лавы. Воздух _трещит._  
  
— Ой-ей, — говорит Алья, и Кот Нуар в один прыжок преодолевает добрых _три метра_ , оказываясь на крыше, пока стена под ними чуть ли не плавилась. — _Черт возьми_ , давай еще раз!  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, мой ледиблоггер, — будничным тоном отзывается Кот Нуар и, заливисто хохоча, спрыгивает с крыши как раз в тот момент, когда очередной залп лавы обрушивается сверху. Она радостно вопит весь прыжок, одержимый обозленно визжит, а Кот Нуар выполняет идеальное приземление прямо рядом с явно хмурой Ледибаг _(оп-па, Ледибаг!)_ , пока Алья выворачивается в его хватке, чтобы вовремя заснять…  
  
— _ТАЛИСМАН УДАЧИ!_ — кричит Ледибаг, подбрасывая йо-йо, и небо взрывается розовым. Алья никогда не снимала это так близко. Ледибаг, очевидно, не так восхищена собственными суперспособностями, так как продолжает невесело смотреть на Кота Нуара.  
  
— Кот, ради всего святого, оставь ее в каком-нибудь убежище!  
  
— Скажи, в каком, моя леди, — отвечает Кот. Они осматриваются — и да, он абсолютно прав. Вокруг одна лава да пожары. Даже кончики ленточек Ледибаг и хвост Кота — и те немного оплавлены. Алья уверена, что подошвы ее кроссовок как минимум наполовину стекли на землю.  
  
— Хм, — Ледибаг озадаченно рассматривает пятнистый шланг, приземлившийся ей в руки, словно ленивый, очень ленивый питон и переводит мрачный взгляд на Кота, как будто даже выбор Талисмана — его вина.  
  
— Катаклизм? — тихонько предлагает тот.  
  
— С нею _на руках_?!  
  
— Да, _пожалуйста_ , — Алья едва сдерживает восторженный визг, _ведь какой материал!_  
  
— Мой ледиблоггер разрешила, — уверенно отвечает Кот, кивая на нее.  
  
— Теперь это звучит еще _хуже_ , — раздраженно бросает Ледибаг и прищуривается, снова осматривая улицу. Кот Нуар светлеет и нетерпеливо приподнимается на носочках, очевидно ожидая приказа к действию, и Алья свободной рукой хватается за его поясницу, чтобы не выронить телефон.  
  
Это оказывается верным решением, так как в следующий момент акуманизированный возникает перед ними из быстро разливающегося бассейна лавы, дыша огнем, смертью и _ку-у-учей просмотров, ДА, ДЕТКА._  
  
— Хм, — говорит Ледибаг, глядя, как одержимый над их головами истекает жидким огнем и пышет пламенем. Она смотрит на пожарный шланг уже совсем _другим_ взглядом. — Кот?  
  
— Да, моя леди?  
  
— Отвлекай, — говорит она, указывая на одержимого. — И если с головы Альи упадет хоть один _волос_ , я заменю тебя _хомячком_.  
  
— Моя леди, я защищу ее, ведь она — мой самый ценный _котенок_ , — обещает Кот, крепко перехватывая Алью в руках. Ледибаг бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд, но приступает к действиям без слов. Она успевает раскрутить йо-йо _и_ протащить пожарный шланг за спину Альи. Кот Нуар мечтательно вздыхает, глядя той вслед, и Алья полностью разделяет его мнение.  
  
— Она знает, как меня зовут! — восторженно выпаливает Алья. Не то чтобы она раньше этого не знала, очевидно, в противном случае Ледибаг надо быть глухой, но _все-таки!_ Услышать, как она к ней обращается — совсем другое дело.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы она и _мое имя_ знала, — с усмешкой бормочет Кот, а затем вытягивает шест и с победным кличем отправляет их в полет прямо на одержимого — как раз за секунду до того, как асфальт под ними расплавился бы. Алья решает, что вырежет эту реплику при монтаже. Да, сейчас у нее прямой эфир, но все-таки.  
  
И кстати. Лава очень _горячая._  
  
— _Боже мой_! — не выдерживает она, когда они обрушиваются на одержимого подобно молоту, и сжимается в хватке Кота Нуара, подхватывая свободной рукой его хвост. Другой она направляет фокус, чтобы поймать идеальный кадр, в котором шест Кота впивается одержимому в плечо и начинает раскаляться. Алья наматывает хвост на руку на случай, если не сможет удержаться, и Кот громко ойкает — кажется, хвост ни разу _не_ муляжный _(вау!)_ , что довольно…  
  
Одержимого сбивает струя воды, тот визжит и чернеет, пятится под давлением. Кот заметно светлеет, в то время, как рука его покрывается пузырящейся смоляной материей и _срань же господня_ , вблизи это выглядит еще потряснее.  
  
— _КАТАКЛИЗМ!_ — взывает он и вспарывает когтями остывшую скорлупу из лавы, под которой укрылся одержимый. Та рассыпается, и Кот срывает с чужой шеи сверкающий кулон из вулканического стекла. Кулон крошится в его руке, и на волю вылетает черная бабочка. Алья со своей камерой достаточно близко, чтобы запечатлеть все в идеальном качестве.  
  
В свое время она даже не видела акумы, которая сделала из нее Леди Вай-Фай, но в груди сжимается, когда она видит на своем экране сияющую черную бабочку.  
  
Когда пятнистое йо-йо раскрывается и выпускает исцеленное насекомое, тяжесть в груди сходит на нет. Жертва акумы оседает на землю, Кот рвется не дать ему свалиться в собственную лаву и едва не теряет равновесие, потому что совсем забывает об Алье на плече.  
  
Ледибаг подкидывает пожарный шланг в воздух:  
  
— _ЧУДЕСНОЕ ИСЦЕЛЕНИЕ!_  
  
Магия и волшебные насекомые заполоняют улицы. Алья широко улыбается, глядя прямо на свет в центре волшебного вихря и надеется, что камера сумеет отснять все с такого близкого расстояния, но в душе гораздо сильнее взволнована тем, что по крайней мере сейчас сама может все видеть чуть ли _не из первых рук_. Кот держит жертву акумы за плечо, пока Алья снимает хвост с руки, а затем помогает себе перебраться и попросту сесть ему на плечи, вместо того, чтобы дальше висеть, как мешок с картошкой. Не самое удобное место для посиделок, зато вид открывается _шикарный._  
  
Жертва акумы стонет, закрывает лицо руками и, чертыхаясь, бредет по улице. Кажется, с ним все будет в порядке, думает Алья, специально не снимая его, чтобы не засветить лицо. К тому же, тут Ледибаг, и ее персона куда интересней и таинственней.  
  
— Мы сделали это! — герои стукаются кулачками. Алья без стыда и совести продолжает съемку из-за плеча Кота, и радостно хихикает.  
  
— Не то чтобы я не был рад такой замурчательной компяунии, мой ледиблоггер, но ты так и будешь на мне висеть? — интересуется Кот, усмехаясь.  
  
— А почему бы и нет, — Алья нагло скрещивает ноги (и чудом умудряется не упасть), словно она постоянно так гуляет с супергероями. — Отсюда открывается отличный вид. И теперь у меня есть отличный материал с Ледибаг. Скажите привет подписчикам Ледиблога, друзья!  
  
— Не благодари, — говорит Кот Нуар Ледибаг, и Алья приближает к ним камеру. Ледибаг закатывает глаза, но она явно заинтересована, машет в камеру, лучезарно улыбаясь, от чего Алья едва не скатывается с плеч Кота. Кот Нуар выглядит так, словно он сам только что скатился _с собственных плеч_ , настолько у него глупая улыбка.  
  
_Господи,_ думает Алья, подавляя желание обмахнуться телефоном. Это будет очень непрофессионально.  
  
Кот Нуар же понятия не имеет о профессионализме, потому что он облокачивается на шест и со соблазняющим лицом открывает рот, чтобы…  
  
Сережки Ледибаг пищат, и она хитро усмехается, нажимая Коту Нуару на кончик носа.  
  
— Уже два раза пищали. Мне пора идти! — напевает она. — Подбросишь Алью обратно к коллежу, котик? У тебя осталось больше времени.  
  
— Моя _леди_ , — страдальчески хрипит Кот Нуар, словно ему дали под дых. Ледибаг подмигивает, раскручивая йо-йо, и грациозно взлетает в воздух. Алья снимает это, потому что как же иначе.  
  
— Она никогда не теряет лица, — восхищенно замечает Алья. Трепет от зова по имени от Ледибаг и не думал куда-то исчезать.  
  
— Золотые слова, — отвечает Кот тоном где-то средним между тоской и обожанием.  
  
Алья прерывает трансляцию без официального прощания со зрителями, потому что сейчас подходящий момент в любом случае ее завершить, а еще Ледибаг права — ей правда надо вернуться в коллеж. Типа, срочно. Обеденный перерыв почти закончился, и она не успеет сегодня залить видео, если родители начнут отчитывать ее за пропущенные занятия. А еще ей срочно надо начать работать над черновиком нового поста.  
  
— Спасибо за суперский материал, — говорит она, глядя на Кота сверху — тот блаженно улыбается вслед удаляющейся в горизонт фигуре Ледибаг. — Как думаешь, сможем повторить?  
  
— Думаю, моя леди тогда меня убьет, мой ледиблоггер, — лукаво говорит он. Алья смеется и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не дернуть его за ухо. Он же _герой Парижа_ и все такое.  
  
— Это _очень_ дурацкое прозвище, — говорит она. Но думает, что ей вроде как оно нравится.  
  
— Я в этом мастер, мой ледиблоггер, — глубокомысленно отвечает Кот, обхватывает рукой ее колени и, зацепившись за шест, вытягивает его вверх, взмывая в воздух, словно Алья ничего не весит. Алья включает обычную запись и снимает видео, пока они перелетают с крыши на крышу, потому что _как же иначе_?  
  
— Получше, чем «твоя Леди Вай-Фай», — сухо говорит она, — так что пойдет.  
  
— Не знаю, и вообще считаю, что однажды все будут носить спандекс, — отшучивается Кот.  
  
— Самое грустное, что ты в это действительно веришь, — прыскает Алья. Кот усмехается, наклоняется с нею вперед, и они теряют равновесие. Алья восторженно верещит и где-то на подлете оказывается у него на руках, не забывая при этом ровно держать телефон и снимать быстро приближающуюся к ним крышу.  
  
Может, Ледибаг была права — идея была хуже некуда.  
  
Алья не против. Ей это только на руку.  
  
Кот отскакивает от крыши, как от трамплина, и испускает клич, когда они парят в воздухе. Алья кричит с ним. Еще крыша, следующая, Кот едва касается черепицы, бежит всего полсекунды по инерции до следующего прыжка. Они вместе смеются и вскрикивают. Это _совершенно_ непрофессионально, но Алья не волнуется о мнении Кота в вопросе ее профессионализма, учитывая происходящее. Все-таки он кричит _громче_ нее. Ей срочно надо что-то с этим сделать, и она кричит в два раза громче на следующем прыжке.  
  
До коллежа они добираются за две с половиной минуты — Алья очень-очень хороша в подсчете времени, и вот, наконец, приземляются на конечную крышу. Кот помогает ей спуститься с плеч, и Алья смеется. И как он себе представляет, что она спустится _сама_?  
  
Ей на самом деле все равно. Он выглядит таким счастливым, волосы совсем торчком стоят, а лицо просто светится. Он довольно улыбается ей, она отвечает тем же. Он, наверное, единственный во всем Париже, кто _вправду_ понимает, какая Ледибаг потрясающая, и он _читает Ледиблог_. Кот Нуар отступает на шаг и театрально кланяется, в ту же секунду кольцо пищит в третий раз, и Алья бездумно хватает его за запястье. Наверное, если бы она не провела с ним столько времени так близко и так лично, она бы никогда себе такого не позволила.  
  
— Хэй, подожди, — говорит она и с усмешкой машет ему телефоном. — Селфи на дорожку?  
  
— Если леди настаивает, — говорит Кот Нуар, усмехается в ответ и в ответ ловит ее запястье и прижимает к груди спиной. Алья удивленно смеется, выставляет телефон и Кот кладет подбородок ей на плечо, улыбаясь в камеру. Она делает пару снимков, а затем…  
  
Наверное, все дело в адреналине или в нападении, или в возбуждении после встречи с Ледибаг так лично, и то, как она назвала Алью по имени, а может, все дело вообще _во всей этой истории с битвой на плечах супергероя_ , но именно сейчас у Альи появляется эта — _возможно_ — дурацкая идея, и она переключает камеру на режим видео и целует Кота Нуара в щеку. Тот ошеломленно ойкает и заливается краской, а Алья взрывается смехом.  
  
— Из Парижа с любовью! — ухмыляется она, а он краснеет еще гуще, но отвечает улыбкой. На его щеке блестит розоватый след от блеска для губ, почти также ярко, как его румянец, который, кстати, отлично подчеркивает его глаза. Кот Нуар наклоняется, тоже целует ее в щеку, и сам же снова смущается. Алья ойкает со смехом, игриво его отталкивая, и улыбается так, что лицо почти _болит_.  
  
Честно, она не представляет кого благодарить за то, что он и Ледибаг существуют.  
  
— Из Парижа с любовью, — мурлычет Кот, подмигивает и отступает, неторопливо раскручивая шест между пальцев. Он реально собирается бросить ее здесь. Да, _собирается_ , вот же идиотина.  
  
Алья трет щеку и делает фото Кота Нуара в лучах солнца, такого самодовольного и глупого, и, видимо, влюбленного в Ледибаг так, как не влюблена половина Парижа. Она не может перестать улыбаться. Он такая хорошая _история_.  
  
И как парень он ни разу не хуже.  
  
Может, последнее видео она оставит себе, думает Алья, когда Кот Нуар исчезает из поля зрения, и прижимает телефон задней стороной к губам, оставляя там блестящий отпечаток собственной улыбки.


End file.
